University Miami (UM) - Miami is one ofthe largest metropolitan areas in the United States with the highest incidence of HIV-1 infecfion. Approximately 125,000 people are living with HIV in Florida (3'*^ in the nation) and 67% are black or Hispanic (Florida Department of Health, HIV/AIDS Fact Sheet, 2008). Miami Dade County accounts for 20% of those with HIV infection in the state. HIV/AIDS is the number one cause of death in African Americans ages 25-44. In Miami-Dade County, HIV-infected patients are primarily followed at our affiliated Jackson Memorial Hospital (JMH), a 1500-bed tertiary facility that serves an inner-city, indigent, and minority population and at UM's AIDS Clinical Research Unit (ACRU) directed by Dr. Margaret FischI. More recently, UM has expanded its clinical and teaching operations acquiring a 560-bed facility adjacent to our cancer center in the heart of Miami. The HIV program at UM/JMH has existed since the eariy 1980's and has contributed significanfiy to HIV dinical care and research. The adult HIV outpatient program follows approximately 2,600 HIV-infected adult individuals with over 8,000 outpatient visits a year. Approximately 30% are female, 45% African-American, 15% Haifian-American, 30% Hispanic-American, and the remainder Euro- American.